


Family

by newtmasofficial



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: I have an Anne x Phillip prompt! It’s about Phillip’s ex-fiance (arranged marriage) who wants Phillip back. She went to the circus and she was greeted by a 7-year-old and asks where’s Phillip Carlyle. She guides the ex-fiance inside and once she sees Phillip, the little girl leaps into his arms and calls him daddy. Basically, she just knew it was too late and Phillip didn’t love her from the start.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/171979043914/family-anne-wheeler-x-phillip-carlyle)
> 
> In my head, the daughter is around 4-5, but I don't think it really matters. Also, I did change the prompt up a bit, but I hope you like it!

“Excuse me,” Lydia said, tapping the little girl on the shoulder. “Do you know where Phillip Carlyle is?”

The little girl looked at her, giving her a once over before speaking. “I know where he is, but my daddy says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Lydia smiled. “Well, I’m Lydia. What’s your name?”

The little girl hesitated for a moment.

“It’s Laura.”

“Well, Laura. Now that you know who I am, and I know who you are, we aren’t strangers anymore!” Lydia said. “Can you should me where Phillip Carlyle is now?”

Laura hesitated again, but then a smile broke out on her face. She grabbed Lydia’s hand before leading her into the circus tent.

After the two passed the seats, Laura let go of Lydia’s hand and took off running to the center of the ring where a man stood with his back to the two.

“Daddy!” Laura yelled.

The man quickly turned around, just in time to catch Laura, who had jumped into his arms. The man had a huge smile on his face.

“I met a woman, daddy!” Laura said excitedly.

A look of horror crossed the man’s face before he composed himself.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! She was waiting outside. Her name is Lydia. She said she wanted to talk to you!” Laura pointed to where she had come from.

Lydia stepped out of the shadows, making herself known to her ex-fiance. She shyly lifted her hand. She didn’t know how Phillip would react to her being here after all these years.

Phillip quickly put Laura down and whispered in her ear. The girl ran off, a smile on her face.

Once his daughter was out of sight, Phillip spoke. “What are you doing here, Lydia?”

Lydia made her way into the ring, keeping a close eye on Phillip’s face.

“So, you have a daughter now? She really is adorable. Looks just like you,” Lydia said, dodging the question.

“Lydia, what are you doing here?” Phillip repeated.

Lydia paused. She really didn’t know what to tell him. After all, it really wasn’t her idea to be here. She had pretty much been blackmailed into coming. She just wanted to get on with her life, but it seemed the Carlyle’s would never leave.

“I’m sorry. I truly am,” Lydia started. “I had no choice. Your parents-“

“Wait, my parents had something to do with this?” Phillip cut her off. He chuckled darkly, rolling his eyes. “Of course they did. You know what? You can tell them to screw off. I’m happy. I have a beautiful wife and daughter and I wouldn’t trade them for the world. If you thought you could come back here and try and get me back, well that’s not going to happen. Just because our parents wanted arranged for us to be married, doesn’t mean we were ever in love.”

Lydia stared at her feet after Phillip finished his rant. She agreed with him, wholeheartedly. But, she had to at least come visit him. That was the deal.

“I’m so sorry, Phillip. I had no choice but to come see you. I knew you were happy. I know we were never in love, but I figured we were at least friends,” Lydia said, holding back tears.

Phillip stepped closer, reaching out for her hand. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. What did you mean that you had no choice but to come here?”

Lydia sighed. She figured she would have to tell Phillip.

“Well, your mom found out somehow that I’m pregnant, and since I’m not married yet, she threatened to tell everyone, which would ruin me and my parents. I’m supposed to get married in a few weeks, before I start showing,” Lydia said, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry that my mom put you up to this, Lydia. I truly am,” Phillip said. “Do you at least love him?”

Lydia was startled. She was shocked that Phillip would care anything about her fiancé and her upcoming wedding.

“Of course! He really is amazing,” Lydia gushed. “We met a couple months after you and I broke off our engagement. I truly love him. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him, or our unborn child.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Phillip smiled. “Well, you can tell my mom you came to visit me. Tell her I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, and that her granddaughter is the most beautiful, brightest girl in the entire world. That’ll rub it in her face.”

Lydia laughed. Phillip never really got along with his parents, but that really came through now.

“I wish you the best with you and your family, Lydia.”

“Thank you. You as well,” Lydia said. “Thank you for understanding.”

Phillip nodded, walking Lydia towards the entrance to the tent. The two parted ways, Phillip turning to head back to his wife and child. He just wanted to hold on to them tight and never let go. His family was his light and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! As always, prompts are always open, though I can't promise when I'll get something done.
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
